


If Wishes Were Dragons

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, My Luminary is named David, Post-Canon, Translation of video game moments into something that seems realistic, feelings reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: The Luminary has a future to think about. (Missing scene set just after the end of the Nintendo Switch version of the game, so naturally there are massive spoilers.)
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Kudos: 25





	If Wishes Were Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Specific spoilers include the very end of the Switch version of the game, as well as the scene at the end of the Drustan's Labyrinth (also in the Switch version) where you can choose to have Erik stay with you forever. I do make a small tweak to the end of the game and make it so Erik is still there, since his convenient vanishing bugged the crap out of me. Also, in my head they're both 17, but you can read it with their canon ages and it won't screw up the story at all.  
>   
> This is, in its entirety, my little sister's fault.

After the spirit dragon – a.k.a. the source of all light on the planet – had thanked them and dropped the not-at-all-terrifying insinuation that she might go bad at some point, Serena and Veronica went off to do whatever it was they’d planned to do for the rest of the day. David, who still apparently qualified as the Luminary despite giving up his marking, decided to not move for a little while and process how worried he should be about potentially evil cosmic dragons. After all he’d done, the least the tree could do was give him a relatively private space to panic.

“Maybe she was just trying to scare you.” Erik tried to sound reassuring as he sat down beside him. His sister was probably still asleep back at the cabin – they’d picked her up while they were dropping everyone else off – but he’d kindly offered to come along on the return-the-sword field trip Serena had suggested. He was probably regretting it now. “Old mentor types are always saying really intimidating things in legends so the hero stays on his guard.”

David sighed, flinging his arm over his eyes. “Well, she managed it. You don’t warn someone you might turn evil if you haven’t at least _thought_ about it.”

Erik didn’t say anything for a long moment. “You know I never would have stabbed you, right?” he said finally, more hesitant than David had ever heard him. “No matter what the darkness tried to tell me.”

David lowered his arm to stare at Erik’s suddenly earnest expression, completely confused for the second it took him to remember the story of his heroic predecessor. “Of course not.” He sat up, urgent now. Erik was one of the best people David knew, especially given everything he'd gone through. “I never worried about that for a second.”

Erik made a disbelieving sound. “You just heard a _primal force of the universe_ tell you she might decide to turn evil one day, and you’re seriously telling me you never once doubted the only _actual criminal_ you’re friends with?”

“Not once.” David shifted enough that he could meet Erik’s eyes. “I’m serious, Erik. I’ve only ever been happy to have you with me.” He swallowed. “I _wished_ for you.”

And oh, he knew he should feel guilty about that one. He hadn’t even said it out loud, but apparently since it was a “wish of the heart” he hadn’t needed to. Erik had kindly played along, even asking him to do him a “favor” and go gallivanting around the world on treasure hunts, but David hadn’t dared ask yet if he’d actually meant it.

Erik’s expression softened. “Now that’s a memory.” He shook his head a little. “I still don’t know how the guy came up with that one. He probably didn’t have anything real to give, but normally I’d expect cons like that to at least promise you good luck in your endeavors or something useful.”

David stared at him. He’d been so worried about his feelings being revealed, but this possibility had never occurred to him. “If you thought it was a con, then why go along with it?”

Erik raised an eyebrow at him. “I was amazed _you_ went along with it. Anyone less nice than you are would have asked for a refund the moment someone tried to say _I_ was their heart’s desire.”

David rubbed his eyes, trying to stop himself from flat-out gaping at him. He thought he’d been so _obvious_ about wanting Erik with him, about wanting to give him the home he'd never had. About wanting to _be_ that home. “And the treasure hunting?”

Erik blinked, as if it had just now occurred to him that someone might connect the promise of a “long and happy life together” with the offer he’d made. Then, horrifyingly, his expression closed off. “You don’t have to come,” he said finally, retreating behind casualness like a shield. He looked off into the distance, gaze fixed like there was something fascinating out there. “I’m sure you’ve got other stuff to do back in Cobblestone, and Mia and I will be back in plenty of time to be here if the world starts ending again.”

David let out a breath, amazed at how wrong he'd gotten everything. "I want to be out there with you and Mia." He paused, watching Erik's profile. "If you're still okay with that."

Erik didn't turn, but David could see his fingers tighten briefly on his knees. "I only promised her a trip or two," he said finally. "So she'd come along for those, but mostly it would just be us."

David couldn't have stopped his lips from curving if he'd wanted to. "That sounds wonderful. Mia can stay with my mom when she's not with us, or we can get our own place before we leave and she can stay there."

 _That_ finally made Erik turn to look at him, something in his eyes David didn't know how to translate. "So the offer to let us live with you wasn't just until we got back on our feet."

David's chest clenched. "No. Wherever I have a home, you and Mia will have one, too."

Erik swallowed, looking away. "I don't know how your mother would feel about that."

David went still, worried he'd missed something. His mom wouldn't have said anything mean to either one of them, would she? She never said anything mean about _anyone_. "She likes you," he said carefully. "And Mia."

Erik made another disbelieving noise. "Not more than she likes the idea of you and Gemma getting married and being the ones to pick out a cabin together.”

David closed his eyes. "She kept talking after I fell asleep, didn't she?"

"Oh, she most definitely did." Erik sighed. "I think I worry her. The delinquent who's attached himself to her sweet boy."

That wasn't it. His mom had talked about him and Gemma being "childhood sweethearts" since they were both about six, and for the last few years there'd been a lot of unsubtle hints about grandbabies. After everything that had happened, he wondered if it was her way of trying to make sure he'd come back. 

But she'd also known David since he was a baby, and she knew exactly what he looked like when he was at his most happy. By now, she'd undoubtedly figured out that Erik had far more of his heart than Gemma ever could. 

David opened his eyes, already dreading the conversation he was going to have to have with her at some point. The one with Gemma, who was a very sweet girl he hoped was just easily suggestible, was going to be bad enough. "Well, she's just going to have to deal with it." He turned back to look at the view in front of him. "Gemma's not the one I wished for."

Erik made a sound that was half frustration, half something else. "I don't think she's going to take the random declaration of some—" He leaned around enough to catch David's eyes, and whatever he saw there must have betrayed absolutely everything because he stopped like someone had frozen him. "It's not, is it?" he breathed, more wide-eyed than he'd been in front of the dragon. "You really _did_ wish for me."

David was standing before he'd even finished the sentence, hurrying down the tree's pathway as if he could somehow outrun the frantic pounding of his heart. If he could make it back to the cabin before Erik caught up with him, then _surely_ he wouldn't want to talk about it in front of—

The thought cut off when he heard Erik running behind him, felt him catch his arm a second later. "Damn it, David, _wait_!" He should have shaken him off, should have started running, but the pleading edge in Erik's voice stopped him cold. "Please."

David braced himself as he turned around to see the hesitant expression back on Erik's face. But it was even more now, almost as fragile as the glass vase his mom had cherished for so long. His chest squeezed tight.

Erik searched his face. “The knight made it seem like a… brotherly thing,” he said quietly, the words almost but not quite a question. “Very ‘comrades in arms.’”

It sounded like an out, but this was just going to come up again. If this was going to do down in flames, it was best that it happen now. He swallowed. “That’s certainly how he interpreted it.” His heart clenched painfully at the suddenly raw look that flooded Erik’s face. “I didn’t _mean_ to, I promise you I never would have said anything, but I guess when it’s really the wish of your heart you don’t actually have to say anything at all. I’ll understand if you want to—” 

Everything else he’d planned to say disappeared when Erik leaned forward and kissed him. It felt like a wave of light poured through him, the kind that burned but somehow not in a way that hurt you, and he closed his eyes and gave himself over to it. Erik’s hands reached up to cup his face, cradling it like the most expensive treasure, and David fisted his hands in the front of Erik’s shirt and pulled him even closer.

When they broke apart, they still didn’t let go of each other. “I should have done that when we were on the Tor,” Erik whispered, voice rough as he leaned his forehead against David’s. “I almost did, but then I panicked and covered it with that stupid laugh.”

“I like your laugh.” David’s smile widened. “Though maybe you’re right about working on your timing.”

Erik laughed at that, sweeter than any music. “Well, we’ve got plenty of time for you to help me practice.” The fragility snuck back into his expression, his voice as soft and solemn as if he was making a vow. “I don’t know how I managed to steal you, but I’m keeping you forever. I don’t know how much magic that knight really had, so I’m taking over responsibility for making sure your wish comes true. Anyone who tries messing with it is going to have to go through _me_.”

David’s throat tightened. “My hero,” he whispered, pulling Erik back in for another kiss. Hopefully, he’d never have to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
